The Prince and the Slave
by DaffodilChains
Summary: Prince and slave. Two of very different class and background. Rarely would two become anything closer than, well, master and slave. But one (cliché!) fateful night, a certain prince and slave meet and become allies, then friends, then... well, you'll find out. [AliMor]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Magi.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** YAY! I really love the pairing or AliMor, because they are TOTALLY cute together. I'm really happy I can finally do a AliMor fanfic ;)**

**REVISED NOTE:**

**I wrote this a while ago, before Magi was popular (I was into Magi before it was cool ;-;) and since it wasn't, um, read (?) I took it down. I take reviews, follows, and favorite VERY seriously. Now that more people have heard about it, I'm putting it back up since I really do love AliMor, and hoping it'll be a good read for you!**

* * *

Morgiana walked through the crowded street, a basket five times her size resting on her head. She took another small step forward, trying to make no noise, but still, the chains cuffed around her ankles clanked, reminding her of what she was and what she would always be. A slave.

Alibaba looked outside the palace window, staring at the city of Balbad beyond it. He sighed unhappily. He would never get out of the palace.

He had run away a few days ago, but he hadn't gone far until the palace guards caught up with him. He had been locked in his room ever since. No one even opened the door to give him food. They slid it under the small panel at the bottom of the door.

He raised himself from his position suddenly. Nobody would notice if he left from the window. Nobody would check on him…

He walked to his bed, a small smile forming on his lips, and began to tie the sheets together.

* * *

Morgiana placed the basket of apples and oranges on the ground in front of her master. He looked up from his seat, sipping wine and opening his mouth to swallow the grapes that were dangled right above his mouth by another slave.

"Mm. Morgiana. You are late. A slow slave doesn't deserve supper."

Morgiana's stomach rumbled at the word 'supper'. The only food slaves got were a jug of water a day and stale bread. "I am sorry." Was the only thing she said.

With difficulty the overweight master lifted himself from the chair and walked to the apples and oranges. He sniffed them and gave a yell, kicking Morgiana to the floor. "Stupid girl! They've been in the heat too long! The apples are surely rotten." He kicked her again and again, each kick getting harder.

Morgiana stayed curled into a ball until the master left the room, muttering curses and insults. She knew the fruit wasn't rotten. She had been as quick as she could and stayed in the shade.

Morgiana decided it was time to go. She didn't want to live her life like this. She would leave tonight.

* * *

Alibaba was stumped. He had tied together all the sheets, blankets and clothes he had, but it was still too short to reach the ground. He looked around his room again and entered the bathroom in the end. Standing on the edge of the three-foot deep bathtub he pulled all the towels resting on the towel rack to the floor.

Tying the towels to the end of a shirt he brought it to the edge of the window. He dragged his bedside table to the window and flipped it over, tying one end of the makeshift rope to one of the legs. The window was small and had Alibaba been any bigger he wouldn't have fit through. As it was it was already hard for him to squeeze him shoulders through.

Alibaba tied the other end of the makeshift rope around his waist and pushed off the smooth wall. When he reached the ground, Alibaba untied one towel and some clothes. He dumped the clothes into the middle of the towel and pulled some of the dinner he had saved out of his large pockets. Bread, cheese (a little squashed), a banana, and two apples. Unfortunately, even though his pockets were big, they could only fit in those foods.

Alibaba wrapped the towel up and tied a knot on the top; then he pulled another towel off of the rope. This he slipped through the small hole right under the knot and slung it over his shoulders.

Now to pass the guards…

* * *

Morgiana slipped out of the slave's quarters and sneaked up on the guards. She knocked them both in the head and ran. Or tried to run. Her shackled feet slowed her down.

She was a Fanalis. She knew that, but no matter how strong she was she couldn't break the custom-made shackles around her ankles. Halfway down the dark hall she stopped and turned back. When she reached the guards again she took their swords and twisted them until they were beyond use. Then, taking their daggers she snapped one in half and held the other tightly in her hand. She could punch hard, kick harder and jump millions of feet into the air, but with the dagger she felt safer and more powerful.

Knocking the guards she met on the head, she finally reached the gates of the mansion and she jumped. She landed hard on the other side of the gate and heard a loud crack.

Looking down in disbelief Morgiana saw that her chains and shackles had snapped. It was that easy. If Morgiana had known that doing that would break her chains, she would have left long ago. But she had only ever tried kicking them against walls and ripping them apart with her hands.

Morgiana looked at the two paths in front of her: the gravel road that led to the city and the dirt path that led into the forest. Without hesitation Morgiana walked into the forest.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Well, that's the first chapter! I actually have the second chapter written already, but let's see how the first chapter goes, eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Magi. **

Alibaba balanced on a tree branch and watched the trash truck rumble out of the palace. Timing himself he jumped off the branch just in time and fell into the back of the truck. Surrounded by trash the guards didn't notice him at all.

When they were a little past the palace gates Alibaba climbed out of the mountains of trash and jumped out of the truck, landing heavily in some bushes.

Alibaba stood up, brushing leaves and flowers off himself and ran into the forest behind him.

* * *

Morgiana stopped at a stream and drank the cold water. She plucked berries off a nearby shrub. After checking and making sure that they weren't poisonous she popped them in her mouth. Morgiana smiled as the colorful berry juices flooded her mouth.

She collected more berries, ripping of a piece of cloth from the already ragged bottom of her dirty white dress, and wrapped the berries in them. Once she had a few small bagfuls of berries she took another long drink from the stream and headed out again.

There had to be a village close somewhere.

* * *

Alibaba sat down on a rock, the afternoon sun warming his back. He ripped a small chunk of bread and a small piece of cheese and ate. As he chewed slowly on the cheese-y bread he thought about where he would go.

There must be a village somewhere near.

* * *

Morgiana walked a few more hours and was about to take a rest when she heard a loud rustle behind her.

She drew her knife and leapt holding the dagger in front of her.

* * *

Alibaba's POV

I screamed – NOT like a girl – a knife was held at my throat. A pink haired girl, a fierce look in her eyes stared at me. "Whoa." I said, raising my hands slowly in a truce sign, but the girl jumped back and leapt in the air, jumping onto the tallest tree nearby.

"Who are you?" She yelled from the treetop. "Has master Bon sent you to get me?"

"Wha-? No! Whose master Bon?" She narrowed her eyes, but jumped down. When she landed the ground shook and her footprints got imprinted into the ground. "If he didn't send you who are you?"

"I'm Pri- Alibaba. I'm Alibaba." For some reason I looked down and my mouth dropped open. The flesh around her ankles was red and raw. I knew exactly what had happened. And why she was scared of this master Bon guy. She was a slave. Or had been at least.

She saw me looking and her face flushed. She tried pulling her short dress down but when that didn't work she ran. Quickly. Really quickly. "Hey, wait! I'm sorry!" I called after her, but she was gone.

* * *

Morgiana's POV

I ran. I couldn't risk anyone knowing I was a slave. But I knew that wasn't it. I was embarrassed. I had never been embarrassed. Something wet rolled down my cheek and my vision blurred. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air and slamming into a tree trunk.

I let the tears pour freely down my cheeks. Maybe out of embarrassment, maybe out of pain – slamming into a tree trunk when you run as fast as me is painful.

I don't know how long I sat there, but it had to be a long time, because the blonde boy had caught up with me. "Hey." He said. "I'm sorry if I made you sad. Let's try this again, OK?" He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Alibaba. What's your name?"

Out of habit I pouted, my cheeks puffing out. Seeing this he laughed. I flushed again. I had never been embarrassed in my life. I was a Fanalis. I could do tons of things others couldn't. I never had a reason to be embarrassed.

"No! Please don't run away again." He grabbed my arm and I could _feel_ my face burn. "You just look really cute like that." He stood up and brushed off his clothes, and then he offered me a hand. "I think you ran away. I won't take you back, so you don't have to be scared. I ran away too, if you wanna know the truth. Last night."

I sniffed and stood up, not taking his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** I'm so, so, so, SO sorry that I took so long to update. Gooommmeeennnaassaiiiii! **

Morgiana didn't know why she'd chosen stayed with this runaway rich-boy. She could've ran the moment she stood up; going at half of her actual speed, she could've ran to the next country in a blink of his golden eyes.

She sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time, as rich-boy blabbed on beside her. She knew he was trying to make small talk, trying to bond over the tiny coincidence of them running away on the same night but there were no similarities between the both of them. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to listen to what he was saying. If anyone asked, at least she'd made an effort.

"I was locked in my room all day. There was nothing to do, and they'd only talk to me when giving me food. All I could do was just lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I wanted to live my life, so I decided to run. What about you?"

Morgiana couldn't help it. She was disgusted to hear that anyone would run away from a nice comfortable life where they had everything. She wheeled round to face him – as she was a few paces ahead of him – causing him to stop abruptly. "I just hate people like you," Morgiana hissed. "You have everything anyone could ever want! You have food, shelter, a comfortable place to sleep, and you get all of this with no work. And yet you complain. You complain, while others have to work extremely hard just to get a small cup of water and a slice of bread by the end of the day." She spun on her heel and returned to walking, knowing that he was shocked and had stopped walking.

She heard the sound of muted footsteps running towards her and turned around to see the rich-boy. She was a little surprised, as she had not expected him to recover from her comment so quickly. Morgiana stiffened as a pale, un-calloused, hand was placed on her shoulder and took a large step backwards.

"I'm sorry," he said in between pants. "I wasn't thinking… Of course my reasons are unimportant compared to yours… Sorry."

And then she found herself feeling sorry for him. "It's fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you so quickly."

He blinked, seemingly surprised at her sudden apology, and then smiled his million-watt smile. Morgiana could feel her heart literally skip a beat, and heat rush to her face. "Th-the n-nearest town is th-this way, I think… Alibaba-san."

Alibaba yawned. It was nearing night now and the weather was getting colder. Morgiana stood in front of him, scouting for possible enemies and danger, while he stood behind her, dagger pulled out of its sheath. He hacked at the surrounding weeds, just for something to do, to get feeling back into his tingling arms. A passing weed brushed at his nose and Alibaba sucked in a deep breath, about to sneeze when a loud hiss distracted him. "What is it? Danger?"

Morgiana shook her head. "False alarm," she said, eyes flitting down to her feet.

Alibaba peered down and saw the problem. Her ankles, already rubbed raw, were surround by the plants and weeds around them, all of which had sharp thorns protruding from their leaves, no doubt to prevent animals from eating them. Pulling the towel slung over his shoulder out of the knot of the other towel, he used his dagger to cut it jaggedly in half. Alibaba bent down and wrapped the halves around each leg, tucking the top and bottoms securely into the sides of the towel. "There," he smiled and said. "It won't be as bad now."

He looked up from his kneeling position and saw her face, almost as pink as her hair. She turned her head to the side and nodded slightly. "Thanks."

She tugged on the short, ragged hem of her dress. It appeared it had once been white and longer, but it was now dirtied and torn. The white of the towel looked out of place, falling softly and following the curves of her legs.

Alibaba stood up and grinned. "Shall we continue?"

Morgiana's eyes widened, she turned on her heel and started walking without a word.

Alibaba's eyes were watering as Morgiana finally set him down on the ground. He stumbled slightly to the left before regaining his balance and leant against a mud wall.

As soon as they'd got out of the patch of thorny weeds, the blinking lights of the town had been visible. Morgiana had told him that she could get them there faster, and without a warning, had picked him up and jumped. His stomach had leapt into his throat and he hazily remembered that he had wrapped his arms around Morgiana's neck tightly. It had only taken two or three leaps to clear the distance to the town, which would've taken them a few days to get to.

"H-how?" He panted. "How did you do that?"

"Did what?" Morgiana answer was a little airy, and she was looking around the town sharply.

"Jump like that."

"It is in the genes of the Fanalis."

"Fanalis?" Alibaba cocked his head to the side, as Morgiana didn't answer. "What is a Fanalis?"

She turned her head to him fleetingly. "My race. I will leave you here now. Master Bon might have workers here and I do not want to be brought back now."

Alibaba scrambled up from his spot on the dusty floor and grabbed her hand. "Wait, what do you mean 'leave me here'?"

Morgiana looked at him as though he was stupid. "I mean what I said. You can start your new life in this town. I will head farther away, maybe to the next country or kingdom. I cannot take any chances and stay here." She looked down and gave him a nod. "Goodbye."

He tightened his grip on her wrist. "Wait, you can't just _go._"

"And why not?"

"Well… aren't we a team?"

She looked at him, a little disdainfully. He had helped her with the thorns, but in her eyes, he was still the same spoilt, pampered, rich-boy. "We just walked to the nearest town together. That doesn't make us a team."

Alibaba seemed at a loss for words, and his previously tight hold slackened. Taking the chance, Morgiana gave him a last nod, bent her knees, and leapt. Alibaba raised his head to follow her as she passed through the sky in an arch, her hair flying behind her.

He didn't really know why he had gotten attached to this strange girl, but he was and now she was gone it felt just a little bit, well, weird. Deciding not to dwell on it, Alibaba stood up and dusted himself off. He followed the loud sounds of people and ended up in what seemed like a market. He had some money in his bag but since he still had food he didn't want to spend it yet. Pulling out a hunk of bread and cheese he pressed it into his mouth. The bread was stale, and a little harder, but the cheese had been warmed in the sun and went well with it.

He was just finishing up the last bite when loud music caught his attention. Dancers waved and weaved and leapt, acrobats flipped and tumbled, clowns juggled and balanced on their colorful unicycles. And then something caught his attention: a glimpse of shoulder length pink hair. Alibaba broke into a run. "Morgiana!" He yelled out, sprinting to catch up. And then he saw the hair slip, revealing normal, plain, brown. It was a wig.

His sprint slowed to a walk, which slowed to a stop. Alibaba sighed. It wasn't Morgiana.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**


End file.
